The lost love
by Blondie8604
Summary: *Corny title i know* Okay...its the gangs 7th year and a lot of stuff happens. So...please read (sorry i suck @ summaries)


A/N: Okay, I don't own Harry Potter (I wish I did) or any other characters in this story. The oh-so wonderful J.K. Rowling owns the characters, not me (all hail queen J.K. Rowling) the plot is all mine though.  
~*Chapter 1*~ When her alarm went off at 8:00 she leaned over and hit the off button. When she crawled out of bed she glanced at herself in the mirror before making her way to her shower. "Well, Hermione, this is as good as its going get" (A/N: notice quote from Princess Diaries) She made her way into her bathroom and took a nice warm shower. After dressing herself and making sure her hair was as pretty or as good as she could make it she took once last glance of herself before heading down stairs. "Good morning dear, sleep well?" asked Mrs. Granger "Yes, very well, thanks," said Hermione with a smile "Excited about you last year at Hogwarts and being Head Girl?" asked her Dad "Yes.and No" "Well, you better go get your stuff ready and put it in the car we have at least an hours drive the King's Cross Station" (A/N: I don't know how far she lives from the train station, I just made it up) "Okay mum" Hermione got up and headed back upstairs to gather her things. As she grabbed her make-up off her dresser she looked at the picture of her, Harry, Ron, and Ron's little sister Ginny. They were all in the 6th year while Ginny was in her 5th. She sighed as she walked off carrying her suitcase and backpack. ~*2 hours later*~ "Where is she Harry? She's never late," asked Ron "I don't know where she is, maybe you do since you like her" Ron shot Harry an evil look then turned back to face the in-coming train. Just then out of the corner of his eye Ron spotted Hermione walking towards them. "Hey guys, sorry so late we lost track of time," said Hermione as she walked up with her cart. "Hey, it's okay," said Harry "Well, well, well, isn't it the 3 dumbest people in Hogwarts, Potter, Weasel, and Granger, how was your summer?" asked a Blonde standing behind Hermione "It was just great, until I saw your ugly face Malfoy" smiled Hermione Ron and Harry silently laughed at Hermione's last remark. "Ha, Ha you think your funny do you, well, Mrs. Know-it-all, do you happen to know who the other head boy is?" smirked Malfoy "No, it can't be" Hermione thought to herself  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
"Well, I'm waiting Granger" asked Malfoy  
  
"How am I supposed to know, they haven't told me yet," said Hermione as she walked towards the platform. Ron looked over at Malfoy and gave him an evil glare. "Don't think that just because you're better then everyone doesn't mean you have to be a rude prat!" he walked over behind Hermione "Well, Potter, do you have anything to say?" said Malfoy "No, just agreeing with Ron" Malfoy just stood there with a smile on his face. "She wants me, I know she does" he thought to himself. ~On the train~ "Man, I just can't wait to get there and eat all that wonderful food" said Ron happily "Honestly Ron don't ever think about anything except food?" asked Hermione "Um, let me think about it.NO!" Harry just laughed quietly and just went back to reading his book about the different brooms in the wizarding world. "Hey Harry, do you think Cho will finally notice you this year?" laughed Ron "Ha, Ha, very funny Ronald, at least girls notice me and she doesn't go here anymore" said Harry "OH, he totally dissed you Ron" said Dean as he peaked his head in on the trio. Ron didn't say anything back just stared out the window and sighed. "Aw, come you your guys stop it, besides we have to get ready and gets dressed we're almost at Hogwarts" Hermione said as she stood up and walked out of the compartment. Hermione walked towards the girls changing room she overheard two voices having an interesting conversation about her. "Well, are you for sure?" said one voice "Yes, totally every time she's around me she turns bright red she doesn't look at me" said the other voice "Who are they talking about" Hermione asked herself After Hermione and the others got finished getting changed they finally arrived at Hogwarts. "Hey Harry, how you be?" asked Hagrid "Hey Hagrid, I'm doing good" "That's good, well, hope to see you later I have to take the first years across the lake"  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Harry and Ron waved goodbye to Hagrid and they made there way towards the carriages and got in the Hermione and Ginny. "Hey guys how was summer?" asked Ginny "It was great" smiled Harry at Ginny Ginny blushed at the sight of Harry, her crush since before she even started going to Hogwarts. Hermione smiled at Ginny, and then looked over at Ron. "Ron, are you okay?" "What? I didn't hear you" "I asked if you're okay, you seem tired or sick" "Hermione, I'm in perfect health.just a bit tired" "Oh, sorry for asking" "Hey you guys there it is.were finally back" said Ginny excitedly Just over the hill they could see a huge castle with many candles lit and group of owls sweeping overhead. "Aw.it's great to back isn't it?" Harry asked the group They all nodded in agreement "I wonder who the new DADA teacher is" said Hermione out-loud "Is that all you think about is who is this years teacher, and homework and studying, oh come on Hermione, we have more important things to worry about" said Ron "Oh really Mr. Weasley, like what?" asked a curious Hermione "Well, I don't know.but as soon as I find out, you'll be the first to know"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the thought them fighting... "They act like 3 year olds sometimes" Harry thought to himself Just then the carriage halted to a complete stop, and the door opened by itself. "Everybody out, school's awaiting" said a person's voice "Who was that?" asked Ginny "Well, Well, isn't it Ms. Virginia Weasley, grown quite a bit I see" "Professor Flitwick, you scared me" said Ginny smiling "Sorry, I guess I do that to people since because half the time they can barely see me, but enough chit-chat.head inside looks like a storms a coming.go on inside now" The four students ran inside the castle just in time.because just then a huge rainfall came down. "Whoa, that was close" said Ron "Yeah, it was, come on we better go find out seats" They made their way to their seats just then the great hall doors opened.  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
To revile the first years making their way down the middle isle with looks of excitement and nervousness on their face. "Remember when we did that Harry" whispered Hermione "Yes, I also remember how nervous you and Ron were when you got sorted" Harry smiled Hermione playfully hit his arm "Not funny Potter" "Hey you guys.shhh, I want to watch this" said Ginny "Sorry" they both whispered The continued to watch the sorting and once it was completed the great hall became quiet when Dumbeldore stood and started to speak. "Welcome back to yet another great year here at Hogwarts, and for those of you who don't know who are Head boy and Head girl are for each house Professor Flitwick is here to tell you.Professor" Professor Flitwick stood on the chair to make sure everyone could see him and he cleared his through: "Yes well, for this year's Head boy and girl duties for the Gryffindor House is: Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter" The Gryffindor table went wild with cheering and clapping. "Harry how come you never told me you made head boy?" asked Ron "How come you never asked" said Harry happily "For the Sytherin House Head boy and girl are: Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson" "Oh man, I'm stuck with malfoy, could this day get any worse?" Hermione said to herself After all the other head boys and girls were announced Hermione, Harry and Ron made there way up to the Gryffindor tower and settled in for the night.  
  
~*Common Room*~ "I wonder if.." Hermione said out loud while she looked through her books and parchments "Yes, I still have it..wonderful" "Hermione?" said a voice from the dark "Harry, don't do that you scared me to death" "Sorry, what are you doing up?" "Stuff.what about you?" Hermione looked at Harry standing there in his boxers and t-shirt and laughed "What's so funny?" asked a curious Harry "Nothing.." Hermione smiled  
  
"Anyway.I couldn't sleep and I was thirsty so I thought I would walk around for few minutes or so"  
~*Chapter 5*~  
  
"Oh, I see.well, now that were both up care to share a drink of Butterbeer and a box of every flavor bean?" "Sure, but I think I'll skip the beans" Harry smiled at Hermione "I understand" she smiled back The two continued to enjoy each other's company before realizing how late it was. "Oh my gosh, what time is it?" asked Hermione "Well, it's 5 o'clock in the morning" said Harry looking at his watch "Oh great, well, we better be off to bed I have a HUGE test in Muggle studies, good night Harry" said Hermione running off towards the dorms "Night 'Mione" said Harry sighing. ~The Next Morning~ Things just continued as they were before the long summer vacation. Test, Flying lessons, points taking from potions class, Quidditch practices for Ron & Harry (A/N: Ron joined the team in 5th year) and more nagging from Hermione about not doing homework, you know the usual. "Hermione, seriously just because your head girl, doesn't mean you can nag me continuously over and over again about homework, go bug Harry or Ginny, or maybe Seamus" said Ron "Well, Ronald Weasley, first of all, Harry is head boy, Ginny has all A's and Seamus.well, he's a work in progress" said Hermione storming off. "Honestly, you two act like little children sometimes" said Harry rolling his eyes Ron stuck out his tongue out at Harry and continued to play wizards chess with Neville. As the week continued on.many people were getting antsy for the next Quidditch game: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff "You'll do great Harry trust me" said Ginny smiling "Thanks Gin, I just hope I don't fall off my broom like many times before" laughed Harry "You won't.well, come captain my captain let's go get changed for the game" said Ron jokily "HaHa very funny Ron and actually you know what? Captain my captain has a very nice ring to it" said Harry laughing *Locker Room* "Okay.everybody this is tough game, Hufflepuff is a very tuff team and they have a very good defense" Ron raised his hand..."Oh Harry are we playing Quiddtich or Football?" The whole locker room filled with burst of laughter.  
*Chapter 6*  
  
"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you" (a/n: quote from HPSS) declared Madam Hooch The stadium filled with silence as the whistle blew to start the match. "Now Ron Weasley has the quaffle and heads towards the goals" said Dean Thomas announcing the game. The excitement built as Ron head towards the goals and with one swing he made it in and scored ten points for Gryffindor. "Yes. go me, go me" sang Ron as he almost falls off his broom "Hey Ron, sweet play, but get back in the game" screamed Harry "Sorry" Ron flew off and continued to his hardest in playing the game. When the whistle blew for a 10 min break (A/N:I know in the book that doesn't happen but this is my story) Both teams flew off the field for a quick team discussion and a quick drink of butterbeer. "Great so far guys, keep it up, we have them were we want them" said Harry trying his hardest to encourage the team "Yeah I guess" said Ron looking down in the dumps "It's okay Ron, I know your working hard.we all are. This is a great team (A/N: makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside don't it?) "Harry, you're a great speaker but can we get back to the game?" asked Ginny "Sure, let's go" The whole team made their way back onto the field and won the game against hufflepuff. (A/N: sorry I don't do to good with details.) "Wow, so this is what's it's like to have to have people wait on you hand and foot eh Harry?" said Ron smiling has he took some food from two girls that handed it to him. "Yeah, I guess, hey Ron have you seen Hermione?" asked Harry "Oh you know, studying for this.do homework there.visiting the library, why?"  
  
"No reason.just I haven't seen her since the game, and well, I don't know.forget I said anything" Harry gets up and walks off towards the girls dorms. ~*Hermione's dorm*~ Hermione sits there writing in her journal I don't know what to do anymore.it seems like he likes me then he just sits there and acts like we didn't even stay up until 5 in the morning talking. I'm so confused. (Hears a knock on the door) Oh great better go. Bye ~Hermione Hermione gets up and walks towards the door.  
  
~*Chapter 7*~  
  
(A/N: okay, I bet your wondering.what will happen between Hermione and Harry.just wait.and you'll see)  
  
Hermione opens the door to revile Harry standing there with a tired look on his face. "Hey Mione, what's up?" "Hi, you look tired, what's wrong?" asked a worried Hermione "Nothing." Harry faints into her arms. "Oh my god, RON, get up here!" screamed Hermione Ron got up from the couch and ran towards the dorm where Hermione was laying with Harry in her arms. "Whoa, what happened?" asked a worried Ron "I don't know.just go get Madam Pomfrey" screamed Hermione."NOW!" Ron ran off towards Infirmary. "Madam.Harry..Fainted..must.get.help" said Ron out of breath "What? Slow down Ronald" said Madam (*A/N from now on I'm just going to call her madam since I'm to lazy to spell her whole name out *) "Well, I know is that Harry fainted in front of the Girls dorms and good thing Hermione was there and we've tried to wake him up but he just won't budge" said Ron "Oh dear, come child show me where he is" said Madam grapping her medical bag and running out the door. ~Meanwhile back in the common room~ "Come on Harry wake up, please wake up" Hermione nudged his arm and made sure he still had a pulse. "Good, he still has a pulse" she thought to herself Just then Madam and Ron came running around the corner.. ~1 hour later~ "I hope he's okay, I mean he just fainted Ron" said a concerned Hermione "I hope so to" smiled Ron trying to comfort his friend Just then Professor Dumbeldore appeared behind the two friends with a look of sadness on his face. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, would you come with me to my office please" said Professor Dumbeldore. The two 7th years followed Dumbeldore into his office and sat down in front of his desk wanting to hear news about Harry. "Now it gives me great and horrible grief that I tell you this.but Mr. Potter has." (*A/N NO he didn't die, besides he can't die he's the hero right??? Yup thought so*)  
~*Chapter 8*~  
  
"Well, Professor, what happened?" asked Ron "He has a sickness call Belena" "Belena sir?" "Yes Ms. Granger, Belena it's a form of the flu, he just got to stressed out and his body became weak..it's nothing serious, he just needs some rest" said Dumbeldore smiling "But sir, why did he faint.and why couldn't he wake up?" asked Hermione "Well, I think his body just ran out of energy." Just then Madam ran into the office with urgent news. "Mr. Potter is awake sir" said Madam with a smile across her face. The two Gryffindors and the Professor ran (walk with much speed) into the Hospital wing. They saw Harry laying on the bed sound asleep. "He looks so peaceful" thought Hermione. "He just needs some rest, he'll be fine in the morning" said Professor, "Now, off to sleep both of you I hear you have a big test in Potions tomorrow" he smiled sweetly has he directed Ron and Hermione out of the Hospital wing. "What are we to do Albus? We mustn't worry Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger" "Yes, Yes, I know, we shouldn't worry anyone.but they will found out soon enough" said Professor as he exited the hospital wing. *~Later that night*~ "No, no, go away leave me alone" "You silly little boy, did you think you could defeat me?" "Leave Ron and Hermione alone" "Why should I?" "Because.because their my friends" "You have no friends, you have no parents, you have nothing, and you are nothing" "No, it's not true, I'm more then you, Because of you, I have no parents" "No, it's your fault you have no parents" "No, no, it's not my fault" Harry shot up in bed with sweat pouring down his face. Almost not being able to breath, Harry gets out of bed and out of the Hospital wing. ~*The boys dorm*~ Ron tosses and turns trying to sleep. "Ugh, why can't I sleep? Dumbeldore said Harry is going to be okay.just get some sleep Ron" "Ron?" Ron turned over on his side to see: "HARRY?"  
  
~*Chapter 9*~  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" asked Ron "Couldn't sleep, why is such a big deal? I mean I just got up to see my friend" smiled Harry "Dude, you don't understand, you fainted, and you were in.in the hospital and." "Ron, I know exactly what happened, now can I go to sleep" Harry turns towards his bed "Oh do you have any Advil? My head is killing me" "No, sorry mate I don't"  
  
"Oh okay, good night" "Night" The next morning everyone was shocked to here that Harry was out of the Hospital so soon. Many people just thought he really wasn't sick but others just thought he was so brave to recover so quickly. Even the professors took note of such a quick recovery. "I just think he did it for attention" said a smug Malfoy "Shows what you know Malfoy" said Dean "Yah Harry would never do that just for attention, besides it sounds like someone you would do" said Seamus laughing. Just then Professor McGonagall walked in her classroom "May I have your attention please?" The class got quiet "Good, now today were are going to do something a little different then the usual, where are all going to have Pen-Pals" "Pen-Pals.what are those professor?" asked Neville "Well, Mr. Longbottom, Pen-pals are when you pick someone to write to from time to time from a different country and hopefully become friends with them and not get curses put on you, right Mr. Weasley?" "It was all Bill's fault" said Ron McGonagall laughed "Now, today you will fill out these forms saying if you want a boy or girl, hobbies, interest, favorites, family, age and about yourself and etc." She passed out the forms to everyone. "Now? Any questions? Good I want these forms by the end of class" Ron and Harry filled out the forms with great speed. "So, age? 17, male or female? Male, Name? Ronald A. Weasley, Ron for short, Country? England, Likes? Quiddtich, girls, sleeping, eating, Dislikes? Malfoy, Snape, potions, homework" Ron sat back and smiled to himself "Male or female pen-pal? Female, got to get the love train on track right Harry?"  
~*Chapter 10*~  
  
"Yeah Ron whatever you say buddy" laughed Harry, he looked over at Hermione and smiled "God, she's so beautiful.but she would never like a guy like me" "Why is he looking at me?" thought Hermione "Hey Harry, stop drooling over girls and fill out your form dude" said an excited Ron "Oh yeah, right, Um.Age? 17, Male or Female? Male, Name? Harry J. Potter, Country? England, Likes? Quiddtich, flying my Firebolt, sleeping, eating.." "Don't forget girls Harry" chimed in Ron "Girls, Dislikes? Voldermort, Malfoy, Homework, Potions with Sytherin, Male or Female pen-pal? Male" Harry smiled at the form he just completed. All of the sudden Dumbeldore walked into the classroom and walked over to Harry and Ron. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, would you please come with me?" "Of course" they both said standing up and grabbing their things. All three of them heading out of the classroom and down towards the Quiddtich Pitch. "Sorry to bring you out of class for this but it was important to." "Wood? What are you doing here?" asked Harry "Hello Harry, Ron, well, I'm here scouting for pro Quiddtich players for next season" "Well, yes Mr. Potter, Weasley, I was just telling Wood about the upcoming season and how good the teams will be" said Dumbeldore winking at the boys. Harry, Ron and Wood spent most of the afternoon talking about playing for pro Quiddtich and they walked around the castle giving Wood a revisit of his old school. "Well, Harry, Ron, it was great seeing you both again.hopefully I can see you play some this year" "Yeah Wood that would be cool" smiled Harry "Great.well, better get back to work, don't forget to think about my offer" Wood said walking off. Ron and Harry headed back to the great hall since it was almost lunch. "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" screamed Hermione has she and Lavender ran towards the two boys. "Talking to wood.." "Wood? He's here? Where?" asked Lavender "Just left" said Ron now staring at the chicken wings on the table. Hermione looked over at Harry "So, what did he want to talk to you about?"  
~*Chapter 11*~  
  
"Oh nothing important, just playing professional Quiddtich" Just then Seamus spits out his drink in surprise, "Professional Quiddtich?!? Of course that's important Harry; I mean you love that game" "Oh I know it's important later, but just not right now," Harry sighed, "Well, better be off, Charms" Harry got up and walked off. "Hey 'Mione?" asked Ginny, "Is Harry okay?" "Yeah, I mean ever since..you know...he's been acting really strange" said Neville. Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders, and then sat down next to Ron, "He has been very quiet lately, and he even left for class before lunch" she looked down at her feet "Yeah.strange." *Owls come down with everyone's mail* "Ahh.mail's here" said Ron looking up at the ceiling. Letters flew down towards Hermione, Ron and the rest of the gang (corny I know). "Cool, Fred and George wrote me" smiled Ron "Oh really about what?" asked a curious Neville "They just opened their joke shop.it also says we get 20% off opening prices.'Weasley's Jokesters, opening this weekend at Hogsmeade.Friends of Ronald and Virginia Weasley get 20% off prices...(one time use only!)' Cool uh?" asked Ron Just then Dean runs down the hall towards Hermione and Ron almost out of breath. "Ron..Hermione.Harry..Fainted.again.outside..of Charms.Room!" said Dean as he sat down out of breath Ron and Hermione looked at each other with worried looks on there faces, then they both ran out of the Great Hall with Dean, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, following close behind. The group ran towards the charms room and found Harry's body laying there with his books all around him. ~*20 minutes later*~ "He'll be just fine, now, go to class, I hear Professor Flitwick has a very interesting assignment today" said Dumbeldore smiling "But sir." "Now, now, Ms. Granger no need to worry off you go" "Albus, what are we to tell them?" asked Professor McGongall "The truth" ~*The next morning*~ Harry shot out of bed with sweat poring down his face.  
~*Chapter 12*~  
  
The next few days went without much to worry or to freight about. Harry just went on his normal way, Quidditch, and doing homework. Ron was his usual self, eating and (of course) sleeping. Hermione studying her brains out for any test the rest of the year. But it was now it was almost Christmas break. "So, Harry are you staying?" asked Neville "Yes, I was going to go visit Sirius at his house..but you know why" said Harry "Yeah I do.?" said Neville moving on "But I'm moving in Ron at the end of the year though, besides Dumbeldore doesn't want be to gone since I'm so 'sick' " said Harry "Yeah, but don't forget you are visiting Hermione right Harry?" asked a curious Ron. "I will, don't worry.heya Ron, are you staying for break?" "Na, staying here.my mum and dad are going to visit Bill and his 'girlfriend' said Ron with a smile "Girlfriend?" said a shocked Hermione "Yes, but 'Mione why would you care.oh that's right.you like him don't you?" Harry and Neville laughed quietly Hermione blushed slightly and ran out of the common room. "Ron.that was mean" said Ginny as she followed behind Hermione "Oh I was just kidding." Ron trailed off Harry rolled his eyes and continued to read "Quiddtich trough the ages" ~*The next day*~ "Now, can I have your attention please?" said McGongall, "Good, now I have here the results of your pen-pal forms, it shows what pen-pal you got and a little information about them" She handed out all of the "packets" to all of the students. "Hey Harry, who did you get?" asked a curious Neville "Oh, I got Gregory Krum.whoever that is" "Are you serious? Harry, that's the cousin of Viktor Krum.I mean he's almost as good as him in Quiddtich" "Well, who did you get Ron?" asked Harry "Cho.Cho Chang" said a shocked Ron, "Professor, Cho is in college how come I have her as a pen-pal?" "Oh yes, Mr. Weasley, I forgot to mention.some freshmen Thomas School of Wizardry and Witches are also doing this program" smiled the Professor (A/N: I couldn't think of a school for wizards so I made it up) "Oh I see"  
~*Chapter 13*~ After Ron got over the shock of being Cho Chang's pen-pal he finally focused on what to get for his friends for Christmas. "Now, harry what do you want?" asked Ron "Oh, nothing much, a book, maybe u pick" said Harry "Okay, Hermione?" "Same" said Hermione without even looking up. "Gee, you guys are so hard to buy for let me tell ya" said Ron with sarcasm in his voice. "Whatever Ron" said Harry & Hermione at the same time. "Ugh" said Ron walking off towards the boys dorms. "Boys, well I better be off to the library" said Hermione walking out of the common room Then Harry got up and walked around pacing and acting like he was looking for something. "Something wrong Harry?" asked Dean "Yeah, I don't have ANY idea what to get her" "Her? Who's Her?" asked Dean "Hermione" Harry Whispered "I've liked her since our 4th year and I don't know how to show it" Dean looked at Harry with a serious look on his face. "What? Do you have anything to say?" asked Harry Dean just stood up and walked over and hit Harry on the shoulder and smiled and headed up the stairs. "Oh, thanks, tons of help Dean" said Harry as he sat down on the couch. Harry continued to sit in the common room and just thinking. ~*Later on that night*~ Hermione walked down the stairs towards the common room. "And where do you think your going?" "Wha?...who's there?" asked a scared Hermione There was a small laugh then a voice spoke up "It's me 'Mione" "Harry James Potter, don't scare me like that" Hermione said forcefully "Well, sorry Ms. Hermione Marie-Louisa Granger, you shouldn't be out so late" said Harry forcefully back. "Well.I.um.neither should you" said Hermione as she stormed up the stairs. "Hermione wait.I have something to tell you" said Harry shyly "Really, what?" "I.um.well.I like you" whispered Harry, "I've liked you since 4th year 'Mione" he walked passes her and went upstairs  
  
~*Chapter 14*~  
  
Hermione stood there in the middle of the common room in complete shock. "Me? He actually likes me?" Hermione ran up to the common room to tell her roommates. ~*The next morning-Christmas Eve*~ Ron sat in the middle of his dorm room with wrapping paper all around him. "Alrighty, got Harry's, 'Mione's, Ginny's, Seamus', and Dean's presents all wrapped, who's next?" Just then Harry walked in and threw himself on his bed. "Hey, Harry, what's wrong mate?" "mmmmmmm" Harry muffled from his pillow "What?" asked Ron Harry sat up and looked at Ron and sighed "I told her" "Told who what?" asked Ron as he wrapped Neville's present "'Mione, I told her I like her" "Really? What did she say?" "I don't know.because I walked off before she could say anything" Ron stood up and walked over to Harry and looked him in the face, "Well, mate, I don't know what to tell you, but if she likes you back, which I'm sure she does.." "What? She likes me too?" asked Harry "Yes, but don't tell her I told you, she would have a fit" said Ron "You mean to tell me that I have been sweating over Hermione worried if she was going to freak out when I told her I like her, and she already likes me?" said Harry angrily "Well, no I." "UGH!" said Harry as he stormed out of the boy's dorm, while in the process almost running into Ginny. "Heya Harry, what's going on?" she asked "Nothing.have you seen Hermione?" "Um.I think her and Lavender took a quick trip to Hogsmeade why?" "Oh, just tell I need to talk to her as soon she has time" said Harry has he walked off. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and headed towards her dorm room. Harry walked around the castle most of the night just thinking about things. "Man, this is so confusing, I mean I like her, and she likes me, but why am I so upset? But oh, what to get her for Christmas?" He thought. "I know!" he said aloud. Harry went back to grab his cloak and found the secret passage towards Hogsmeade.  
  
~*Chapter 15*~  
  
~*Christmas Morning*~ "Hey Harry, wake up, it's Christmas" said Ron happily Harry hastily got out of bed and found his glasses and put them on. After fully waking up, the boys all headed down towards the common room to open there presents. "Alrighty, is everyone here?" asked Ron "Yes, can we open our presents Ron" asked Harry They all opened there presents Hermione opened a small little box with a label with writing on the top: 'To 'Mione, hope this makes up for 7 years of a Great Friendship.and Thanks for saving me! Love always, Harry' When Hermione opened the box and found a necklace that had silver heart with a green jewel in the center. Around the heart was a gold vine. "Harry, it's beautiful" said Hermione as she stood up and gave Harry a huge hug. "Your welcome and you deserve it, I mean putting up with me and Ron that is" laughed Harry "I heard that."commented Ron Hermione laughed and then looked at Harry "So, Harry what did you get?" "Well, I got a neat quidditch magazine from Seamus, a Picture frame from Ginny with a Picture of me, you, her, Seamus, and Ron, uh.a Weasley sweater from Ron's mum" said Harry "Oh yes, the famous Weasley sweaters" laughed Hermione Harry just sat there and looked up at Hermione, "'Mione, what I said to you a couple days ago.." "Harry, it's okay, but if we want to talk we need to get away from everyone and talk alone" said Hermione as she walked towards Ginny. ~*Later that night*~ Harry left his dorm and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Just then he heard another person come down the stairs. "Harry? Are you down here?" asked a shadow "Yeah, on the couch" Hermione walked over and sat next to him. "Harry, did you mean what you said?" "Yes, every word, I mean..um.Hermione." But before Harry could finish his sentence he felt lips come upon his. "I like you too Harry" smiled Hermione as she broke away from the kiss. Harry just smiled and leaned forward and finished what Hermione started.  
~*Chapter 16*~  
  
"It's official" said Hermione as she flopped on Ginny's bed later on that night "What's official?" asked Ginny sitting up "Me and Harry, he asked me out last night" grinned Hermione "Really? That's great 'Mione" smiled Ginny "Hey Gin, I know you liked him." "Actually I like someone else" "You do, who?" "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" "Yes of course Gin, I mean who would I tell?" "Ron, or maybe Lavender" "No, but if I did the whole school will know by sundown" laughed Hermione Ginny chuckled a little "Well, it's Seamus" Hermione looked Ginny right in the face. "Well, do you have anything to say?" asked Ginny "He's a cutie I must admit and I think he's perfect for you" smiled Hermione "Really? Do you think he likes me?" asked Ginny "I don't know.but I do know if you want him to notice you, you have to get him to notice you, I am just the person to help you" smiled Hemione "Really? Thanks so much 'Mione." Ginny yawned "Well, how about we talk about this tomorrow, it's getting late?" "Okay.sounds good.night 'Mione" said Ginny going back to bed Hermione walked back to her dorm and laid in bed and thought what has happened in the past week. "I can't believe that I'm going out with Harry.I am so lucky, now I need to figure out to get Seamus to notice Gin" thought Hermione as she drifted to sleep. ~*The Next morning*~ Harry woke up with a start and breathing hard. "Hey, Ron.it's time to get up" said Harry as he hastily got out of bed. Ron snorted loudly as he fell out of the bed. "Ow.I'll never get used to that" said Ron "Then why do you fall out of your bed every morning?" asked Harry Ron looked at his friend and shrugged and got off the floor. After getting ready Seamus, Harry, Ron headed down towards the common room and waited for the girls to arrive. "So, Harry, I heard your going out with Hermione?" asked Seamus "Yup, why?" "Well, I like someone but I don't know how to tell her.maybe you can help me?"  
~*Chapter 17*~  
  
"Sure, who is the lucky girl?" asked Harry "Heya Gin" said Ron as he saw his sister and Hermione come down the stairs.  
  
Seamus looked at Harry and smiled hoping he would get the clue. Seamus looked at Harry and smiled hoping he would get the clue. He did.and smiled back at Seamus. "Hey Harry, how'd you sleep?" asked Hermione as she sat on Harry's lap. "Wonderful.I had dream about you last night" smiled Harry as he kissed Hermione on the check. Hermione smiled and looked over at Seamus "Hey, what's wrong with him?" "Oh, he found a girl.he's love struck" said Harry "Hey, Seamus who's the lucky girl" asked Hermione Seamus just whispered "Ginny" and stood up and headed out the door followed by Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione (who.of course were holding hands) They all headed down towards the Great Hall for some Breakfast. Ron sat down across from a new girl he's never seen before. "Excuse me, are you new here?" Ron asked the girl "Yes, I am.I'm visiting Dumbeldore with two of my friends" she smiled sweetly "Oh, really, what school are you from?"  
  
"I'm not in school anymore.I just graduated, I'm here seeking a student- teacher postion" "That's cool, my name is Ron by the way"  
  
"My name is Lillian Rogers" she smiled sweetly at Ron Ron just look back and smiled while eggs fell out of the side of his mouth. Harry laughed as he saw Ron make a fool out of himself. But out of the corner of his eye he noticed a tall man coming towards him. "Hi Harry.and Hermioninny" said a voice from next to Harry "Krum, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione 


End file.
